The method described above is known (compare, for example, German patent application DE 199 48 004 A1, page 17, line 37, to page 19, line 22, or German patent DE 100 43 405 C1, column 3, paragraph [0018], and column 8, paragraph [0052], to column 9, paragraph [0057], in conjunction with column 6, paragraph [0039], to column 8, paragraph [0050]) and is widely used, for example, not only for OEM (original) finishing but also for refinish on automobile bodies.
The so-called basecoat/clearcoat method in question is used in a wet-on-wet process to produce multicoat color and/or effect paint systems. In these paint systems, visible pinholes occur frequently as very small holes in the clearcoat and basecoat films.